The Return
by Paris0311
Summary: After years of not knowing, Clary had tried to forget. Somethings aren't that simple. But how easy is it to forget your best friend that disapeared? What'll happen when a new family comes to town. Will things go back to normal or will everything be different? Sorry if my summary sucks. I think this will be a good story. Hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

CPOV

_ Rain crashed down waiting for the impact from sidewalks and gravel roads. My tears wouldn't stop falling down my just like the rain wouldn't stop as well. Warmth left my body as though it was never there. The car starts to drive off into the pitch dark of night. This was too familiar to that night._

"_NO! Don't go! You'll die in the rain! Please don't leave me!" my voice screeching in the cold air._

_ Arms pull me back, holding me so tight so that I don't run. They weren't strong enough. I run after the car screaming and plead form them not to leave. With the sidewalk cracked I trip, ending my chase. I tried to brace myself for impact, ending up banging my head against the ground and scraping my arms and legs. All I could do was scream as I started losing consciousness. _

_ -End-_

I sit straight up out of bed, sweat dripping down my body while I try to regain my breath. _It's been a while since I've had that dream._ I turn to look at my alarm clock realizing that it 5am. I walk over to my dresser putting on my clothes. I've jogged every morning since I was twelve,_ can't have a body like this from just laying around. I put on m_y favorite black basketball shorts that I've had for years, _I'm short so get over it,_ and my blue sports bra. _At least that grew area over the years_. I go the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to tame my wild, red curls. I grab my IPhone, headphones, and keys and head out the door.

I always liked the Fall, the colors were my favorite part. I could just spend hours upon hours staring at them. They just always seemed calm and romantic to me. I look at the time, 5:45; I jog my way home so I can get ready for the new school year.

_***Line break*  
><strong>_

I jump out of the shower and put on jeans, a t-shirt and my favorite hoodie. I dry my hair and throw it up into a ponytail. After I'm done in my room I head downstairs to eat. I see my mom sitting at her usual spot drinking her coffee like she does every morning.

Anyone can tell were related, she looks like the older version of me, but she looks more beautiful and graceful. She hard perfectly tamed, dark red curls with bright emerald green eyes. She had less freckles on her face then me and she had the a little bit more curves then me. I have always been a little jealous, but what can you do right?

"Hey mom" I say as I grab an apple from the table.

"Morning, Clary. Are you ready for the new school year?" Her voice sounded really tired even though she tried to hide it. "As ready as I'll ever be," I wave to her as I shut the door behind me. I really hope this year will go by easy.

**Hey guys hope you like my story. There will be at least 2 more chapters. If the reviews aren't that great I will probably won't continue. Fingers crossed. **

**All characters are Casandra Clare's. The plot is mine. **


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Hey readers. I just wanted to say sorry for not double checking my work. I know I have some spelling and grammar mistakes. I promise to do better next time. Updates will be every Friday or Saturday. Can't wait to continue writing and hearing your reviews.**

**See you next week **

**-Paris**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's my second chapter.** **Ok I know I said I'd add a new chapter every Friday or Saturday but I got so excited and pulled an all-nighter on the 2nd chapter. It's more about introducing other than anything really. I made sure to double check this time. I hope you continue reading and reviewing. **

**Goldilocks and the 2 Ravens**

CPOV

I walk into possibly the best coffee shop in the world. Java Jones. The sign looks exactly like those old shops that have coffee cups in the middle of the sign. I go up to the counter where my coffee is already made. I've been here so many times they know my order by heart, straight black just how I like it. I paid the cashier and walked over to the love sofa in the middle of the shop.

I sat next to a nerdy guy in glasses. He had a head full of curly brown hair with deep brown eyes to match. His skin was just a little lighter than olive toned, almost like a beige kind of color. He had on a D&D shirt that I got him on Christmas 2 years ago. He wasn't a really strong, muscly guy. He was more lean but had what I called "big baby boy muscles." I don't really care though; he's one of my closest friends. Simon was the sweetest, most loveable, and caring guy ever.

"Hey there Clary. You sure that coffee's gonna be enough? It is the first day of the new school year, you know?" I roll my eyes ignoring his sarcastic comment.

"Very funny Si, you know this is the biggest size they got." I say trying to not to smile. I fail miserably as usual. I can't put on my poker face with Simon. He's probably the only person I've let get so close to me after that night. Shivers run down my spine just thinking of this.

I snapped out of my thought by Simon snapping his fingers right in my face. "Clary you ok? Coffee not strong enough to keep you awake?" a gentle and teasingly smirk grew on his face as he made fun of, again, my love of coffee. I slap his chest saying it's time to head out.

***Line break***

We got to the school and headed towards our lockers. Our lockers were right next to each other which make it much easier for us to talk more. Once we get near our lockers we see Maia and Jordan waiting for us.

Maia was a very attractive girl. Her skin was a dark olive color that was always so soft, like a dogs' fur almost. She had hazel hair and eyes. Her eyes had hints of brown and gold streaks in them. She had a good figure, curves, and height about 5' 6". _Curse grandma for her short genes._ Maia also played for our schools girls' soccer and basketball team.

Next to her was Jordan, god he was so good looking. As "all" the girls say "I'd tap that." I still wouldn't date him though. Don't get me wrong Jordan was hot, but he was Maia's boyfriend and he's not really my type.

Jordan was one of our top five best basketball players in our school. He had these nice milky brown eyes that you could just melt in. He had a good muscular body coated in a beautiful, shiny olive color skin. _Wow, why do all my friends consist of olive color skins? Even Magnus has a type of olive skin._ **(A/N he'll be introduced in the 3****rd**** chapter)**

"Clary!" Maia screams right in my ears as she pulls me into a hug. "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Maia, we saw each other last Saturday."

"Still," she starts pouting like a little five year old. "There, there Maia," I pat her head smiling at her little tantrum.

"Whatever, just hand me your schedule." She rips it out my hands, typical Maia for you. "Ok so we have lunch, gym and algebra together. After lunch we'll head towards gym, kay?" I nod in response as soon as the bell rings. We say our goodbyes and head to first period.

***Line break***

Mrs. Barnwell was in the middle of another boring lecture when she got interrupted by a knock on the door, _thank god_. Returning back to the class, Mrs. Barnwell has 3 new kids following her. A girl and boy with raven black hair come in first.

The girl was tall and had the best curves I've ever seen, she looked like she could be a model. Her eyes were coco brown and her hair fell to the mid-section of her back. The boy, I'm guessing is her brother, was a little different. He had muscle, kind of like Jordan's. His eyes though, they were this bright shade of blue. It was very attracting.

The last boy to enter almost gave me a heart attack. He was tall and muscular. His whole body was almost glowing gold. But he still had the same golden curls that nearly lay on his shoulders. He had the same golden eyes that anyone could be tricked by. He was basically the boy version of Goldilocks.

_This can't be happening. It's not possible, it's been too long. It can't be. Can it?_ I'm starting to wish she hadn't opened that door.

JaPOV

_I squeeze the tiny girl one last time before hopping into the car. We start to drive off as I hear screams. I turn to see her running after the car. What is that stupid girl doing? I hold in my tears not allowing the pain to hit me. _

_I see her trip and I immediately want to hop out and make sure she's ok. I refuse the temptation as I see her parents and brother run to her. I turn around not wanting to watch anymore. About 20 minutes later I'm woken out of my thoughts by a loud honking noise._

_-End-_

My eyes shoot open as I lay in my bed, waking up to the sound of my alarm; 5am. I turn off my alarm not wanting to jog today, I know my body is a gift but one day won't hurt. I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

An hour later Izzy's screaming and banging on my door to get up. I groan as I roll out of bed and head towards my shower. Once I get out I change in a pair of black jeans, a white V-neck, and my lucky black leather jacket to finish off my look. I head downstairs and eat breakfast with Izzy, Alec, and Maryse. As usual Robert's already gone. After breakfast me, Izzy and Alec all hop in his car and head to school.

***Line break***

Looking at our schedules we realize we all have first period together. Me and Alec don't have the same science and gym class, also not art because he's taking psychology. Izzy and I don't have math, science, and art because she's in fashion design. Why doesn't anyone like art?

We start to head towards Mrs. Barnwell's English class. We knock causing a woman about mid-thirties to answer. She introduced herself as Mrs. Barnwell and walked into the class. She announced us as the new students and told us to grab any empty set.

I see a desk open next to a tiny girl, about 5' nothing, with red curls and emerald eyes. _Clary? She's in this school?_ I snap out of my shocked face and put on a cool looking one. I go and sit down next her. This is going to be some year.

**The next chapter you'll be introduced to a few more characters. I've already mentioned that Magnus will be in the 3****rd**** one. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Paris**


	4. Chapter 3

**Old VS New**

_**CPOV**_

_I still can't believe he's here. I mean, after all this time._ During the rest of class I keep taking glances at Jace. He might have grown up but he looks exactly the same. _Damn, puberty did him some good._

The bell rang and I rushed out the door. I waited right next to the door frame for Jace to come out. I see his golden locks and grab him by the arm. He looks shocked but it's quickly replaced with a smile. Next thing I know we're hugging. I can feel his body heat generating off on me. I couldn't help but cry a little bit. I pull back just a bit to smile and look up at him.

"I can't believe you're here. When did you get here? How? After all these years." I can't help but let another tear slip out. _Yes I'm tough but that doesn't mean I can't cry. _"I missed you."

"I missed you too," he lets go completely. "How have you been Clare? I mean it's been like, what 8 years now? I promise I'll explain everything to you later ok?" All I could do was nod my head. "So what's your schedule?"

He hands me his schedule and I can't help but gasp. How the hell did this happen. We have exactly the same schedule. I can't help but smile and be just a little scared and just disappointed. "Same as me, cool. I guess I'll be your buddy for the day."

"So buddy, are you ready for…..math? Are you any good at Geometry?" he asked.

"Not the slightest bit. But I'm sure Maia is," I say with an innocent and evil smirk. Just wait till he asks Maia for help. He better be ready. "What's with the grin?" "Oh, nothing." _He's so screwed._ "Let's go, Jace, or we'll be late."

* * *

><p>That was probably the best math class I've ever had in my life. We got to do group work and let's just say Jace meet Maia. She was basically beating and yelling at him by trying to teach him. I couldn't help but burst laughing at his face. He looked like a wolf was trying to bite off his head. It was even worse when he found out that we had homework and she was in our next class, study hall. Again this was the best.<p>

The bell rang and we head to lunch together. Maia had left us to go meet up with Jordan. Once me and Jace got our lunches we went to go sit down with our friends. At our table sat Maia, Jordan, Simon, and Magnus. Plus Jace's siblings Isabelle and Alexander, I believe that's their names. It looks like Isabelle and Simon are getting comfortable, so are Magnus and Alexander. Awe they look so cute together. Cupid give me your bow 'cause I'm taking this one.

"Hey there guys," I say to everyone smiling a giant fake smile. "Hey back cupcake. Who's the Goldilocks over there?" Magnus says smiling.

"Hey, Clary. Who's the gay sonic sitting next to my brother and sister?" Jace says back in response. I slap his chest while smiling.

"Jace this Magnus. Magnus this is Jace, no pinching." I tell Magnus.

"Pinching?" He says a little scared. I ignore him and sit down next to Jordan, Jace following.

I reach my hand over to Isabelle and Alexander. "Hi I'm Clary. I'm in your English class."

Isabelle acts first. "Hi I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy and this is my brother Alec." We started talking for a little. She's pretty cool and Alec is ok he's kind of shy but I think he'll ease up soon. Then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. I got up and gave both the guys hugs. I hug my brother Jon first.

Jon has sliver blonde hair like our dad; apparently it's a big family "legacy" that we cannot mess with. He's about 6' 1'', has light tan skin and is muscular. The only thing we have in common is our emerald eyes from our mom. Next guy I hug is Sebastian. He and Jon look like twins, body and structure wise at least. The only differences are he has pitch black hair and really dark brown eyes. After I'm done hugging both of them I introduce them to Jace, Izzy and Alec.

"Jon, Seb this is Izzy, Alec and Jace. Jon you remember Jace right?" Jon looks shocked at the mention of Jace. A smile starts to form on his face and he goes over to Jace.

"Hey dude long time no see. I see that life has done well to you since then." Jon says giving Jace a man hug. "Same to you Jon. How's tormenting Clary been without me?"

"Wait," I hear Izzy say obviously confused at what just happened. "You three meet before?" she asked Jace and me.

"Yeah before I moved Clary and I used to best friends. Hope to still be best friends, that is," Jace said questioning the future.

"Well of course but you also have to make room for Simon," I answer mockingly. I notice Simon grinning to himself.

Seb turned me towards him. "Hey we'll be right back, going to get some room at the table, k?" He bends down and kisses me lightly on the lips and heads towards the line with Jon. I hear Izzy and Maia making "ooh"-ing sounds behind me. I glare back at them trying to make them shut up. "So how long have you and black widow been dating?" Izzy says crocking an eyebrow at me.

"6 months in about a week or so." Izzy starts squealing like a little school girl. "You guys are so cute together. Ooh do you guys have a cute couple's name? I'm thinking Clebastian. What do you guys think?" Everyone starts bursting out laughing at Izzy thinking. All except Jace, I wonder why?

"Why are you guys laughing like maniacs?" Jon comes but behind us with Seb carrying food trays.

"Oh nothing much just joking about the name Clebastian." Says Maia and everyone start laughing again. Jon and Seb look even more confused. "It's Clary and Sebastian's couple name." It takes a second but Jon and Seb finally start to laugh.

"Well I think it's adorable. Just perfect for me and Clary," Seb plants a kiss on my check and sits down next to me. I can't help but flush and everyone starts awing at us.

* * *

><p>After lunch we headed to gym. We had to say goodbye to Jordan, Alec, Seb, and Magnus. Me, Izzy and Maia all go into the girl's locker room while Jace, Jon, and Simon go to the guy's room. Once we finished changing it to our clothes we headed towards the boys. We started to walk around the gym like we were supposed to do every day. First day of gym was the same as always; walk, sit and listen to the teacher while they explain what you need for the marking period, and then we played basketball for the rest of the period.<p>

* * *

><p>We finally got to art class! Yes I love art to death; that's going to be my major in college. Jace and I went to go get Seb at the study hall class room. When we got in the art room we grabbed a table in the back of the class; me sitting in the middle between the boys. The bell rang and Mrs. Fairchild went to the center of the room and started taking attendance.<p>

"Okay class we're going to start by announcing a class project. We'll be doing portraits of our partner with something different that makes you think of them. Something almost magical and different that you don't usually see. I'll give you your partner's names and Wednesday We'll start the project Thursday. I'll be picking your partners and no excuses. For the nest 2 day just free draw for the period, but it has to be about a good and bad memory. Today we'll do a good memory. You may start now; you may talk but not too loud." She says with a cheery smile on her face.

After she finish I start on my art with a good idea already. For my good memory I decide to draw the day I learned how to ride a bike. It was a very special day to me for 3 reasons.

My dad was there to witness it. During that time he usually worked all the time but he finally got a day off.

It was a cool black bike with red flames that looked more peaceful than dangerous. I know that's a lame reason but I really loved that bike. I was the badass kid on our block.

The only reason I wasn't scared is because Jace was there. He helped me get over my fear of riding. I was lucky to have a best friend like him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even know the bell rang. Seb shook my shoulder lightly to get me out of my haze. I said bye to Jace and me and Seb headed to our lockers. We walked towards to parking lot to Jon's car and waited for him.

We got home and I changed into my pjs and jumped into bed. I tried not to think about the past anymore but with Jace here I can't help but keep wondering. What happened? Where did he go? Why didn't he try to call me or write me when he left? Can we go back to the way we were? Or will things be different? I wonder what'll happen this year.

**Sorry that I'm late pos**

* * *

><p><strong>ting I was really busy this weekend. I not it's not excuse but sorry. I'll still continue posting.<strong>

**What did you think? Yes there is going to be Clebastian in this story. I hate it but it helps with the plot and story. If you're wondering is Alec is open gay; he's not.**

**I'm thinking about adding characters for Infernal Devices. Should I? If you want I'll post the schedules of everyone. Please Review and if you have any ideas that you think should happen please don't hesitate to mention. All ideas welcomed.**

**Till Fri/Sat**

**-Paris**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's chapter 4. This chapter will be in Jace's point of view. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl From the Past<strong>_

_**JaPOV**_

_Beep Beep Beep Be..._

"Ugh." The good thing about the first day of school being on a Friday is I don't have to get up so early. Not that 5am is early. But I still have to get up and jog. Since its Saturday I set my alarm up for 6am.

(6am)_Beep Beep Beep B..._

"Okay I'm up. I'm up." I go to my dresser and pick out a pair of black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. I head down the stairs while grabbing my phone, headphones and keys. _It's time to see how this neighborhood has been after all this time._

So far this place hasn't changed at all. Well except for the season. Still the colors are really beautiful in the fall. Even though the fall is beautiful and magnificent I love the spring more. Nah it's more like a tie between the two. Though in the summer I take my shirt off to jog and I guess the girls love it more (wink wink). Just as I turn the corner I spot a speck of red on my left. I can't help but get the lyrics "to the left, to the left" stuck in my head. Don't judge, I have a very wide variety of music genres.

I see Clary stop at a water fountain close by. God she so hot, I mean what guy wouldn't think so. _Man, what wouldn't I give to hug her. To feel her small body rating a cooling heat…Shut up!_ I tap on her shoulder to get her attention. "Hey there Clary. What's up?"

She looks a little shocked at first but her face starts to soften once she realizes it's me. "Hey Jace. Well obviously I was taking a drink of water," she says exaggerating. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Well obviously," I mimic her. "Talking to you Red. And for your information I'm out on a jog. Based on what you're wearing," I gesture to her outfit. "You're on a jog as well." I can't help but smirk at her light glare. Probably for calling her Red, eh.

"Cool, I bet a can beat you though," an evil smirk crawls upon her face but it's also very playful.

"Wanna bet? To the stop sign, two blocks."

"It's on Goldilocks."

"Ready. Set. Go." I yell and start to run. I look behind me to see Clary just jogging. _Ha she'll never bet me._ I just look ahead towards the stop sign. A block away from sign I hear scrapping. I turn my head to see Clary sprinting forward._ Holy Crap!_ She was fast. I try to speed up but she's already by my side. She gives me a small salute and a wicked smirk as she passes by. By the time I get to the stop sign she's already waiting for me.

"Hey there Goldilocks, did you out run the bears?" I can't believe she got here first.

"How did you do that? No one's ever beaten me before. I got to hand it to you, you got skills."

"This is what happens when you train since you were twelve. Let me guess you started at thirteen or fourteen?" again with her little evil and playful smirk. _Her lips are so perfect. I wonder if they're soft?...shut up! Don't think like that!_

I smirk back just as playful. "Twelve and a half to be exact. Hey since there's no school today you wanna hang out?"

"Well I actually made plans to go to the mall with Maia, Magnus and Izzy. You can join if you want. I mean as long as you don't mind carrying bags." She says sarcastically cheery "I promise we'll only be 3 hours minimum." "Minimum? I think I'll pass."

"Okay well I got to go. Izzy's picking me up at 8:30 to go eat breakfast. See ya later Jace." She waves as she starts to walk off. I can't help but stare as she walks away. I want to tell her but I can't. I scared of how she'll take. I think I'll wait a while before telling her. I need to see how things work out.

* * *

><p>I dry off my hair and go to sit down at the end of my bed. I start to finish my homework from yesterday. All I have to do is finish this little math work sheet and my sketch. Took me about 35mins to finish my math hw and I start to work on my sketch. I'm not amazing but I not bad either.<p>

My drawing was the first day of kindergarten. I sketched a child's hand on a door that read Kindergarten. The whole sketch was surrounded by almost black shading. Inside, behind the glass of the door was a red light. It only filled a tiny half circle near the bottom of the glass. It was almost like fire but it seemed very harmless.

Once I was done my hands were covered by pastels and pencils shadings. I put my work down on the desk and went to wash my hands. I look out the window and see Izzy drive in. What I didn't expect was Clary to come out the passenger seat. _I didn't think she was coming over._ I quickly change into a black sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. (If you were wondering I was just in boxers before. Hey I was in my room, does it really matter?)

I can hear girls laughing from downstairs. I decide to go and say hi. _Yeah like that's the only reason why. Didn't I tell me to shut up already!_ I see Izzy and Clary sitting on the couch talking.

"It was not that bad!" I hear Izzy say defensively.

"Oh really? My feet beg to differ," Clary says. I can practically see the grin and pain on her face. Shopping with Izzy wasn't easy.

"It's your shoes not my shopping."

"Whatever you say Iz."

"So how was shopping, girls? Did it live up to your expectations Clary?" Clary turns around glaring at me. I can't help but laugh. "By the look on your face I guess it went spectacular!" I say sarcastically.

"What is with you people and hating to go shopping with me! Magnus was the only one to appreciate my skills and love for fashion. You guy need to be more like him." Izzy says angrily at us.

"That hurt Iz. Right here," Clary said placing her hand over her heart giving a pouty look. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I hear Izzy huff and give up the argument. "Oh speaking of Magnus he said he'll be here by 6," she adds.

"Why would Magnus be here?" I ask confused on why no one told me.

"We're all going to dinner and a club tonight. Clary says they're pretty cool places. The diners called Taki's and the club is called Pandemonium," Izzy eyes wear gleaming with excitement. "Well its 4 so we better get ready." She says and drags Clary upstairs. Clary looked terrified.

* * *

><p>Me, Alec and Simon are waiting downstairs for Izzy and Clary. It's already 5:45. Alec's wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Simon's wearing black jeans with a nerd t-shirt that say "I'M NOT A PLAYER I'M A GAMER" on it. I'm wearing my usual; a white V-neck, black jeans, black combat boots and black leather jacket.<p>

Clary and Izzy finally come down. Izzy comes down first wearing a red dress that goes down to mid-thigh and gold 4inch heels. I look over at Simon who has his jaw on the floor. He's staring at Izzy like a love sick puppy. Alec looks at Simon pissed for looking at his sister. Izzy moves to the side of the stairs and stops there. "Introducing the new and improved, sexy Clary," she gestures to the stairs.

My eyes bulge out of my head once I see Clary. She's wearing a green cocktail dress that stops a little above mid-thigh, 3inch black strappy heels, and her hair is put up into a messy bun. God she looked hot. I probably look like Simon when Izzy came down. I collect myself quickly so no one sees.

"Izzy did you really have to say that," Clary starts to blush when she gets to the end of the stairs.

"Clary you look hot and don't deny it!" exclaims Izzy. This makes Clary blush even more. She composes herself and gives Simon a hug and says hi to us.

"Maia, Jordan, Aline, Jon and Seb are meeting us there," Clary says. A car pulls in as she finishes. "Kay guys lets go. You don't wanna keep Magnus waiting. That's one of his big pet peeves." We all head out the door: Alec sat in the front with Magnus and the rest of us sat in the back. I take a glance at Clary and pull the clip out of her hair.

"It looks better this way," I tell her and even though it's dark in the car I can see her blushing. She's nods her head and turns to look out the window. This is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hoped you enjoy the chapter. I'm thinking of about adding a fight between Sebastian and Jace next chapter. Maybe have some drunken romance between a few characters. Jealousy will be the characters enemies in the next chapter. Review and continue reading. <strong>

**See you guys next week**

**-Paris**


	6. AN 2

**Hey readers. I am so so sorry for the not updating. I've been so busy since Thanksgiving. So as an apology I decided to write 3 chapters. I know other writers only write one even if they're late. But I decided to write you more as an apology. I hope you forgive me. **

**I'm a not done with the chapters yet. I almost am. The chapters will be called (in this ordered): Dirty Little Secret**

**Bitter Changes**

**My Big Sister**

**I'll post some time tonight. Make sure you read all 3 chapters. Hopefully I post the 3. If not I will only post 2. See ya soon.**

**-Paris**


	7. Chapter 5

**Dirty Little Secret**

_JaPOV_

We pull up to the diner and it looks kinda small and shabby. It doesn't look like much. I hear Clary gasp and she runs out the car. I look out the window to see what she was so happy about. I see two figures pulling Clary into hugs. Jon and Sebastian. Every time I see Sebastian I get this really off feeling.

The rest of us get out the car and head over towards everyone else. We all say our hellos and head inside. Wow. Inside looks so much better. It's not too fancy but it's not too causal either. We all go sit down.

I open my menu and everything looks so good. A waitress comes over and asks us what we want to drink. She gets to me and her jaw just, I knew that was coming. She has blonde hair, green eyes – not as pretty as Clary's though – and a spray tan that makes her semi-tanned. Her outfit is so tight her boobs are basically popping out, not that I'm really complaining. I look up at her and give her one of my seductive smirks that makes all girls melt. I look at her name tag "Kaelie" it read.

'Kaelie' bends over giving me a better view of her breast, not that I didn't see them anyways. "What would you like to drink….?" She says flirting and trying to figure out my name.

"Names Jace Herondale," flashing her another smile, "and I'll take a vanilla milkshake Kaelie." She looks like she going to faint when I say her name.

"You sure you aren't in the mood for something else?" she leans in a little closer. I open my mouth to say something but I get interrupted. I look at Clary who's sitting next to me.

"Excuse me Kaelie but mind getting your boobs out of my face. It's not really a pleasant site to see, so do us all a favor and put on some real clothes k?" she smile at Kaelie innocently but her eyes look like she's about to kill.

"What was that Fray," Kaelie turns to look at Clary.

"You heard me and please go brush your teeth. I can basically smell skank." Clary says with a little venom in her voice. Kaelie looks so pissed and storms off. "Can we get a new waiter," Clary asks.

She turns back to us. Me and Alec's jaws our on the floor while everyone else is dying of laughter. Clary joins them and they all are laughing so hard tears come out. Once everyone settles down a new waiter comes over and takes our order.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask her and she just shrugs.

Jon decides to answer my question. "That's Kaelie Fearie. She's the school slut, along with her sister Seelie. Her and Clary have been enemies since sixth grade when Kaelie tried to through paint in Clary's hair during art. She missed and Clary beat the crap out of her." Jon nudged Clary and she just giggled. I'd never suspected her to be a person who'd fight.

* * *

><p>We finally get to the club and everyone starts getting excited. There are flashing lights and music coming from every corner. The sign say "Pandemonium" in bright blue neon colors, underneath it is two snakes biting each other's tales.<p>

We head inside and I see the girls head straight for the dance floor and the boys head to the bar. **(No they are not underage drinking. The bar only sells regular drinks. NO ALCOHOL) **Except Sebastian, he's head towards the bathroom. I decide to go over to where the girls are.

On my way there, bodies bump, rub, and shove me around. I finally get over to the girls and then get pulled away to the side. A girl smiles at me. She turns around and starts grinding against me. _Well I guess. Why not? She hot I guess. I can still see everyone else from here._

* * *

><p>For about a good 25 minutes or so I've already danced with a few chicks. I make my way back to bar and see Simon and Jordan. "Hey guys."<p>

"Having fun? From what I saw you won't have that hard a time finding a girl for the night." Jordan smirks at me.

"Jordan you do know you have a girlfriend. She's going to kick your ass if she hears you say that." Simon mentions and looks a little scared for the guys.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Simon. Besides she too busy to even care. Anyway, Jace, looks like you got some eyeing you. I think the brunette in the back over there look pretty damn hot." I see Jordan point to the end of the bar on the other side.

"I've seen better." I simply state because it's true, I've seen better.

"You're kidding right? I mean look at her." Jordan throws both hands in the direction of the girl. "Ah-Hum." Oh shit.

We all look behind Jordan and see an angry/pissed of Maia. Me and Simon start to slowly back away and run to the other end of the bar. We find a booth on the other side of the room. I can see Jordan being yelled at by Maia. _Oh my god. See just slapped him._ Maia starts to cry and Jordan hugs and comforts her. The next thing I know they're making out and start walking towards the bathrooms without breaking the kiss. I guess you call that love.

"Well that was…interesting." I say sacred, confused, and nervous.

"Yeah well they're an interesting couple sometimes." Simon say clearly not fazed by what just happened.

"What about you, Simon? Got a girl to beat you down?"

"No, but um. There's this girl I kind of like. You probably won't like the idea." He starts to blush bright red.

"Izzy right?" I sigh at the thought that he thinks he's hiding it.

"How did you know?" he says with utter shocked.

"One, you guys seemed really cozy at lunch. Second, you were gawking at her when she came downstairs, at the diner, and your still gawking at her now as we're talking." I follow his glance. His cheeks get even brighter, if that's even possible. "Look, I don't really care but be careful. Izzy's a heartbreaker; she'll stomp all over you."

"Ok thanks. Want to go dance with the girls? They look like they're having fun. Even Maia and Jordan are back." he says pointing to the middle of the dance floor.

"Sure but I'm going to the bathroom first." I wave to him to go dance as I head to the bathroom. I head into the small hallway and make my way down to the men's room. I get to the bathroom and my jaw drops.

I wish I never came over here. I clench my fists and jaw at the site before my eyes. Sebastian. He's making out with this pale, blonde chick with clothes tighter then that girl Kaelie's before. "Sebastian!" they spread away instantly. The girl looks embarrassed. She tells Sebastian to call her and walks away. Sebastian looks at me like "what the hell did you do that for" face.

"Hey Jace, what brings you here?" he asks but his face look like he's about to rip me to shreds.

I return the look but even worse than before. "Bathroom Seb, that's why it's over here, it's not meant to make out with a girl who's not your girlfriend!"

"Please Herondale! Don't act like you're so innocent! Tell that you never cheated on your girlfriend!" his voice starts to rise. _Like he's the one who's supposed to be angry!_

"So what if I have. At least they weren't serious relationships! Come on, you have Clary! She loves you and you cheat on her! How long has this been going on!?" I scream and some people start looking at me.

"Maybe since the beginning. What's it to you? It's not like you've been in Clary's life! Besides you barely know her anymore! So suck it up heron…" Sebastian gets cut off by me punching him right across the face.

He gets a few swings in before I throw him in the ground and start punching him in the face constantly. I too distracted that I don't notice the crowd around us screaming. Sebastian starts to flip us and now we're rolling on the ground. I get back on top and throw one more punch before I'm pulled off him. I break free, pick him up and push him up against the wall. "You bastard" I say and punch him in the jaw.

Once again I'm pulled off and I turn to punch the people who are holding me back. I stop and realize its Jon and Jordan. "Let me go!" I hiss.

"Jace calm down. You're going to beat him to death." Jon says. He and Jordan are keeping a tight grip

"Guys move aside!" I hear Clary scream from beside us. She runs over to Sebastian and starts to help him up. Jon and Jordan let me go and I just stare. "You ok?" I hear her whisper to him. She helps him lean on the wall and lets him go. She walks over to me; I can see she's on the verge of tears.

"Clary you don't under…" I'm cut off by a slap across my face. I stare utterly shocked and the little red haired girl standing in front of me.

"Go" she says in a quiet voice. I can tell she's pissed. Her body is shaking vibrantly.

"Clary let me…." Again I she interrupts me.

"I said go Jace!" she screams and turns away from me and starts walking toward Sebastian. "Just go."

"I understand." I say quietly and hurt. I turn and walk to the exit. I get out onto the street and look back at the club. _I seriously just messed up everything. But it was all Sebastian's fault!_ Ugh I guess I should call a cab.

I get one to pull over and give him the address. I sit there wondering what to do now. I guess I have no choice but to be like usual. I don't know what to do about Sebastian. Should I just keep his secret? Whatever, I'll see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya guys like it? I'm almost done with the other chapters. They will be posted sometime tonight. I promise. Please review and keep reading. <strong>

**See ya soon!**

**-Paris**


	8. Chapter 6

**Bitter Changes **

_CPOV_

_What the hell was that?_ I try to rap my mind around what just happened. I ask the bar tender if he has a first aid kit. He brings it over to me and I start to treat Seb's wounds. He's got a black eye, a few scratches, and bruises. He really got banged up. I rub his head and he hisses out a groan. "Sorry, you ok?"

"Yeah, much better that you're here." he grins up at me. _Same old Seb_.

"Awe how sweet," I say very sarcastically. "Anyway what happened? Why did Jace beat you up?"

He scowled at me when I said that. "First of all he didn't beat me up. Second it wasn't my fault. He just came and started punching me." He throws his arms up in anger and he winces in pain.

I dab the cool wet towel on his shoulder. "Yeah but why?" I say trying to get more details.

"All I know is I head over to the bathroom and there he is talking to Seelie. I hear her say she wants him and then he says only if she does him a favor. He tells her to distract me and flirt with me. So that he can bring you over and see what's going on. Blame me, we fight and then he comforts you and tries to get into your pants." he looks super angry at the thought. "Clary that guy is no good. You've might have known him years ago but he's changed. He's just an ass trying to have sex with you. He's nothing more than playing piece of shit. Promise me you won't talk to him anymore?" he looks at me pleading.

"Let me talk to him, ok? I want to see why he's doing this. Please?" I ask him kind of scared of what he's going to say or do.

"Clary." he grabs my wrist lightly. _Please no._ "I don't want you anywhere near him." he grips my wrist really tight. _It hurts_. "Just be careful ok?" he starts to release my wrist.

I pull my arm back a little and put my hand on his face. "Ok, I promise." I pull him into a kiss. After a moment I wrap my arms around him. "I love you, you know that right?" I whisper into his ear.

"I know. I love you too." he sounds tired as he responds. I decide it's time to head home and gather everyone.

Me and Jon finally get home and I run upstairs to my room. I get changed in my pjs and jump into bed. Literally. I lie down and let sleep carry me away into my dream.

* * *

><p><em>I get into the car and say hi to Seb. I try to give him a kiss but he turns away and I end up kissing his cheek. "What's wrong Seb? You're not feeling well?"<em>

"_I fine." he says kind of harshly. _

"_Seb?" I lean closer to him. He keeps ignoring me. "Sebastian!?" I raise my voice. Next thing I know he grabs my arm vigorously and pulls hard. "Sebastian that hurts let me go." I start getting scared when he doesn't release me. I try to pull away but it's no use. His eyes are as black as coal. His body is tensed and his jaw is locked. I've never seen him so angry before. This is really terrifying. His grip is getting even tighter it hurts so much I start crying. "Sebastian please? What did I do?" I'm almost hysterical._

"_You know what you did. You were getting all touchy with Jordan yesterday." He's speaking calmly but harsh. _

"_I wasn't. You know he doesn't really have any close friends since he moved here only a month ago. _**(Jordan came into their relationship after 3 months so he's a newbie.)**_ Besides he's in love with Maia. Now please just let go." He releases my wrist and I feel a stinging pain across my hand. I stared at him in shock and terror. _

"_You're mine, not his. I will hurt you and whoever if this happens again. Be sure to remember that, got it?" I shake my head not wanting to go through what just happened again to me or anyone else._

* * *

><p><em>Huff huff huff.<em> _What the hell is with all these dreams? First the night when Jace left and now this? What is going on here?_ I rub my face and for some reason my face feel wet. _Was I crying? Great just great. I can't let this happen again. I just need to sleep._ I close my eyes and wait for this weekend to be over.

_IPOV_

I finally get home and run up to Jace's room to beat the crap out of him. I get to his door and don't even bother knocking, I just barge right in. I see him sitting on his bed playing fingers. "What the fuck is your problem! I just make new friends and you meet your old friend! Then you decide, what, that punching the crap out of one was the best way to be welcomed into the group!" I realize that he hasn't even turned around to look at me once. "Jace look at me!" he finally turns around and I open my mouth to say something but stop.

"Whatever Iz get out." He just stares blankly at me. "I don't even care."

"Fine." I just exit and go to my room. _What just happened? He's back to that again._ I start to think about the first time Jace came to our family.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys I want to introduce you guys to Jace. Jace will be your new brother from now on." Mom brings home a boy with blond hair. He's kind of cute but not my type. "Jace this is your new brother Alec and sister Izzy."<em>

"_Hey Jace I'm Izzy. Want some cookies? I have some left over." I hand him one and he gladly takes one. Just as he's about take a bite Alec speaks up._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. Well unless you wanna go to the hospital." I shove him and I see a little smile on Jace's face. It's vanishes after I see, like a blink of an eye. I don't know why but I get this off feeling about him. It's like he's trying to hide himself from us. Maybe he just needs to get use to us. Oh well, let's just give him some time._

* * *

><p>Yeah, that time took 3 years. Even though he's opened up I still felt like he wasn't completely here. But when I saw him with Clary and Jon he looked like he was willing to open up. Now, I don't even know anymore. <em>I guess I'll have to see how this plays out. Speaking of, I wonder what kind of girl Simon likes? Ooh if we go out I wonder what our couples name would be. Izmon, no. simbell, ew gross. Hmmm, oh I got it! Sizzy! That's so cute! I hope he likes me.<em>

CPOV

Finally the weekend is over! I still have to go and confront Jace. _Ugh_. This is going to suck. I get up, changed, and head out for my jog.

_It's cold outside, I'm glad I brought a sweatshirt today. _It's been getting clod really fast this year. The leaves are falling even quicker than usual. I wish I could just freeze time and draw this moment. The leaves, light, and the emotions all around us. It's peaceful, energetic, vibrant, lively, and something else. It feel like anger or unwanting. Something off.

I haven't seen Jace today or even yesterday for a matter of fact. I'm happy but I still have to see him today anyway. I make my way home so I can take a shower and meet Simon at Java.

I jump out of the shower and head to my closet. I decide to wear blue jeans and a t-shirt from Fairy Tail that says "MY SPIRITUAL ANIMAL IS ERZA SCARLET." Plus my black combat boots to complete the outfit. I throw my hair up into a ponytail, text Simon I'm on my way and head out the door.

I meet Simon in our usual spot and realize that we're here really early today. I see that he already got our order. "Hey Simon."

"Hey Clary, what's up. You ready to talk to Jace?"

"No and I don't want too either." I put my face in my hand hoping that all of this is just a bad dream.

"Clary I love you and all but I don't even think you need to talk to him. You should just trust him and dump Sebastian." I stare at him in awe. I always that Simon liked Seb. "No I haven't always liked him." Did I say it out loud? "Yes you did. Clary I know he's hit you."

"wha…how…"

"Well since I'm closes to you I pay more attention to things. Like that sometime you have bruises on your arms."

"It's not like he does it all the time. It's been at least 2 months. Don't worry about ok?"

"Fine Clary. Just be safe ok and don't do anything stupid." He gives me a hug.

"I won't I promise." I hug him right back. "So when is your 'band' going to play next? Have you guys even decide on a name yet?"

"We're playing this Saturday at Willing Wallow and yes we did. We're called the SHADOWHUNTERS!" he does a little jazz hand thing. He is such a kid. I love him anyway.

"Well Mr. Shadowhunter, the name is cool but the jazz hands don't really match." He shoves me a little and it can't help but laugh. "Come on let's go to school."

We get to the school and head our separate ways. After I get to my locker I head to class and sit down at my desk. Just before the bell rings Jace comes into the room. Here comes the end for a friendship, maybe?

JAPOV

I have to keep but my wall. I can't let this go again. She is probably going to hate me now. I head into class and see her red hair. I avert my eyes from her direction and sit down at my desk and wait till class is over. Here comes hell.

SePOV

I walk into school and head all the way to the back of it. I get there and see a tall pale blond girl, Seelie. "Hey babe did you wait long?" I don't even give her time to respond and kiss her. God I love being me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know, I know. You all hate me. I would too if I were you. Here's a chapter for you guys though. I hope you like this. I'm going to try to make more today, hopefully. I am sorry though. Please forgive me. <strong>

**Anywhore, if you guys have anything you want me to put in or suggestions don't feel afraid to tell me. Either tell me through pm or reviews. **

**Review and keep reading!**

**-Paris**


	9. AN 3

**Hey guys! Sorry but not this is not an update. But I might be updating tonight though. I have a question. So I want to write a second story but I'm stuck between 2. **

**A fairy tale. You guys can choose the story. If you like the fairy tale I will continue to write more like it.**

**A fantasy story. I was thinking Clary can be a succubus in the real world. If you don't like that you guys can choose. **

**Post what you choose in the reviews or pm. Can't wait to hear your suggestions! I'll try to post tonight.**

**See ya soon**

**-Paris**


	10. Chapter 7

**My Big Sister**

CPOV

I basically ignore Jace all day, in other words I couldn't face him. I want everything Seb told me to be a lie but there's no reason for him to lie to me. I mean he's my boyfriend for Christ sakes and I love him. It's so confusing, I wish there was a camera there to catch what happened.

Jace didn't hang with us today at lunch; he didn't even come to lunch. Not that I'm complaining, it made it easier not to talk to him. Everyone kept telling me to go and talk to Jace and by everyone I mean Simon, Izzy and Alec but Seb persuaded me otherwise.

It was the end of the day and it looked like Jace skipped class today. So Mrs. Fairchild decided that we should start the project sooner. We got our partners name and you'll never guess who's my partner is. Jace. I get frustrated cause I couldn't start since the asshat decided not to show up. I take my art very serious and not even my awkward position with him right now will stop me.

I storm out of the class once the bell rings and stalk my way to the parking lot. I don't even care that I still need to go to my locker and meet Seb (probably will pay for that later). I too pissed to even care. I get there and see a flash of gold leaning against a nice, red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. Damn, that's a hot car. I walk over and get his attention. "Jace we need to talk. Now."

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Now? Why not tomorrow, or next week, or never. Either works for me." All I do is glare at him and after a bit he gives up. "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"First, Mrs. Fairchild switched project day to today and it's due the end of this week. Plus we're partners. Second, how dare you skip class and leave me to be stuck behind everyone else. Third, we need to talk about what happened this weekend." I realize I was holding my breath and try to catch it.

"How about we finish this talk later? Want to go to my house or yours?" I was about to scream that we need to talk about this now but I realize I need to get home and Jon's Probably worrying about me.

"Fine your place." I huff at in defeat.

"Ok see you there at 6," he gives me the address and gets in the car. I head back inside and see Jon and Seb waiting at my locker. "Sorry guys, I had to deal with something."

"You're lucky I drive you to school or you would have to walk home." Jon says a little agitated but still has a smile growing on his face.

"And I love you so much for that," I grab my things from my locker. "Now can we get going?"

Seb was coming to our house today to work on a project with Jon so we all went home together. "So what did you need to do that made you late?"

"I went to go talk to Jace." I hide my face knowing the Sebastian's glaring at me.

"I thought you were too scared to. Well I'm glad you talked to him. What did he say?"

"Well he really didn't say anything. We decided to meet tonight at his place at 6. Also we're working on a project together in art so..." Crap Sebastian's going to kill me. I don't even dare to look up.

"Really? Well ok just make sure you're home by 9." He doesn't seem to really care. I mean why would he, it's Jace.

"Yes mom." I try to lighten the mood and it somewhat works. I can tell that Seb's not happy even though he laughed.

* * *

><p>I drive up into Jace's driveway and it's huge! I didn't know the Herondales were rich now!? Their house is like a manor. No it's more like a mansion or castle. It's magnificent. The structure and design. It looks like it been here for a long time but it's still in good care. It has a circle driveway with a fountain in the middle. Gates on the side that looks like it leads to the back yard. A staircase that leads to the almost like marble porch and it looks about 3 floors but it's long.<p>

I get up the staircase and ring the doorbell. Except when they answer I get really confused. When the door opens a lady who almost looks like Izzy but older answers. "Um, I'm sorry I think I got the wrong house." Just as I'm about to walk away I hear Jace call my name. _Huh?_ I turn and see Jace standing on the porch.

"Where are you going Clary? Come on in." I head back up the stairs and Jace takes me into what I think is the living room. "Clary this is Maryse and Robert." He gestures to the two adults. We say are hellos and head upstairs to Jace's room. To my surprise the room is spotless. I thought guys were supposed to have underwear and socks and stuff all over their rooms. I should've remembered Jace was a clean freak.

"So what do you want to do first?" I turn towards him and start thinking. I want to talk about this weekend but I want to start the project without the tension.

"The project. Do you remember what we have to do?" thinking he probably already forgot.

"Yeah, can you explain?"

I explain that we have to draw portrait of each other but added to things unique about it. Also that if we finish early we can hand it in tomorrow. Work on the projects and I already have thoughts running through my mind. I draw Jace with magnificent wings and a sword with the engraving "mortel épée". It means mortal sword in French, I don't know why but it just fits. It's as if he's a real life fallen angel that landed into our world. I wonder what he's drawing. I lift my head to see what Jace is doing but he's not there.

"It looks nice but my nose is all wrong." I jump about a foot away and have a mini heart attack. I look back and see Jace on the floor curled in a ball almost. _Crap I did it again_. See I have this habit when I get scared I either kick or punch. By the way Jace is and where his hands are covering I think I might have just punched his precious jewels. _Yikes! That's gotta hurt._

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I know this sucks for him but I can't help but die laughing.

"Not funny Clare that really hurt like a bitch." I still can't control my laughing. After a bit I start to regain my breath. "Anyway like I was saying my nose is all wrong. It's a little smaller than that." I huff but do as he says because he's right. After I'm done I show him my master piece. "Better and may I say that I love how you think of me as a fallen angel." I can't help but blush a bit.

"Well can I see what you got so far?" he nods and grabs the sketch book to show me. I gasp at the beauty of this drawing. He's almost as good as me and my mom. My hair looks like it's on fire but not the one that burns. It's almost like a heavenly fire, calm and soft. He also drew me in a dress of water while coming out of a lake. It looks so beautiful. "It's beautiful Jace. I love it." I give him a hug. "I wonder what Charlie thinks of your drawings now? How is your sister anyway?" Charlie always made fun of him because she can draw way better than him. I laugh but stop when I feel him tense and pull away.

"Jace what's wrong?" his silence is almost those of the dead.

"Clary three's something important I need to tell you. Just don't freak ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know this is shorter than my last chapter but at least I posted it on time for once. I hoped you guys liked it. Please read and review!<strong>

**So far my next story will be a fairy tale. So if you have any ideas of what you want the fairy tale to be please review or pm me.**

**See ya soon**

**-Paris**


	11. Chapter 8

**Truth? Believe? **

JPOV

I have Clary looking straight at me trying to figure out what's wrong. I can't even look at her. I don't know if I have the guts to tell her. Even if I can't she has the right to know the truth, but not all of it. "Clary." I hold back the tears that try to come loose. "Charlie's…dead." The words came out in a harsh whisper as if I still don't except the truth. I look up at Clary and see the shock across her face.

"Come on Jace that's ridiculous. Right?" I stay silent. "Jace?"

"I'm sorry Clare." In just that moment it hits her like a brick.

"No it's not possible! You're lying! She can't be dead!" she grabs me by my shirt, clutching into her fist. "She can't be." She whispers and loosens her grip. She clings onto me and I bring her into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Clare." I start thinking of how close she and Charlie were while she cries on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jace give me back my paintbrush!" Clary tries to reach for it even though she can't, she is way too small. I enjoy seeing her reach for it when it's suddenly taken out of my hand. <em>

"_Jace stop picking on poor Clary." Clary runs over to the figure, grabs the paintbrush and gives the person a big hug. _

"_Come on Charlie. It's so much fun teasing her." My sister is 3 years older than me and it sucks. **(Jace and Clary are 6 and Charlie's 9)**She is really pretty though. You can say it runs in the family. She's 4' 11" and has small curves. She looks like my dad and mom mixed, whereas I look like my mom. Her skin is golden like mine and so are her eyes; we get that from our mom. The thing she got from our dad is her talent with everything and her milky brown with hints of golden in her hair. She's really popular especially with the boys. There are only a few flaws she has. "Clary don't let Jace get to you. He's only doing this because he likes you." One is she has a mouth. _

"_I do not." I look at Clary who's blushing at Charlie's words. I see that and start blushing myself. Ok maybe I do, so what? _

"_Awe look he's blushing too." Damn you Charlie. _

"_I am not so stop." I hid the blush before Clary can look._

"_Clary who do you like better me or Jace?" _

"_Um..." she looks between me and Charlie. "You!" she goes back to hugging Charlie. Ok that wounded me. "But I also like Jace." I look up at her. "Because he's my best friend." That killed me, now I'm dead. Charlie is dying of laughter at this. _

"_Well on that note how about we go and ask mom to take us to the ice cream store?"_

"_Yay!" Clary and Charlie hold hands and run to my house to ask. I wish I could get even closer to Clary._

* * *

><p>Clary finally calms down. I help her to the bed and she sits down next to me. "I'm sorry Jace. How did she die?" she whispered, her voice cold and bitter.<p>

"She had a kidney infection. She didn't make it through the surgery." I tried not to picture the painful memory but I couldn't help it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jace is 9 and Charlie is 12. They have been at the hospital for about 3 months.)<strong>

"_Jace, bring me the pudding cup! Hurry, I'm hungry over here!" Charlie screamed from her bed. __Ever since she's been in the hospital she makes me get everything for her. _

"_You know just because you're sick doesn't mean you can't walk 2 feet to get a cup of pudding." 'She's so goddamn lazy.'_

_She smiles brightly but with a hint of evil in there. "Come on Jace, I got you stuff when you were sick! No be a good boy and bring me my pudding!"_

"_I will if you stop shouting like a crazy person." She motions her hand over her mouth making it look like she zipped her lips shut. I sigh and bring it over to her. __After about an hour or so the doctor comes into the room. He a nice man but he's seemed young looks about 30. I don't trust someone who hasn't worked here long enough to take care of my sister but as long as she is taken care of I don't care. "Morning Charlie, Jace. How are you feeling today sweetie?" _

"_Good morning Mr. Lightwood! I feel better than usual which doesn't really say much." Charlie giggled. Mr. Lightwood wasn't her doctor that did the surgeries but the one who made sure she took her meds and stuff, no not a nurse though. _

"_Charlie I have some news for you. We found a donor and we are going to do the surgery today so I need you to start getting ready, ok?" I just stare in awe. I mean is this really happening? I didn't think it would happen this fast. "Jace, why don't you go and play with the nursery kids while Charlie's in surgery."_

_I look over a Charlie she seems excited yet scared. I know that I have the exact same expression on my face. "Just make sure she'll be ok." I look over at him._

"_They'll do their best." That's all he said. I ran over to Charlie and gave her a huge hug. "Do your best for me ok?" I begged her._

"_I will, now go; I'm sure the kids are just waiting to hear your jokes today." I nodded and head for the door. Just as I make it through the door I hear the last words I'd hear from her. "Mr. Lightwood, can I ask you something?" _

_Mr. Lightwood comes over to me; it's been hours since she left for the surgery. Mr. Lightwood doesn't look like he's really happy; something's wrong. 'No?!' I run over to him and start pounding on his chest. "NO! DON'T SAY IT! IT'S NOT TRUE! SHE PROMISED!" tears are running down my face like a stream. 'This has to be a dream, it needs to be.' "SHE PROMISED ME SHE'D DO HER BEST! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED CHARLIE! YOU BASTARD! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! IT'S ALL A LIE! THIS ISN'T REAL! I CAN'T LOOSE HER TOO! SHE PROMISED!" I start to feel dizzy and my tears are slowing down. "She promised. She can't be dead. She's all I have left." Then everything went black. _

_I woke up with lights blinding me. After a moment I realized what happened. 'Charlie's dead. She left me. I'm all alone. If only I had...if only Clary was here. Clary.' Next thing I notice is Mr. Lightwood coming into the room. _

"_Jace, thank god your finally wake. How are you? Sorry that's stupid to ask. Of course you're not ok your sister…" I can't tell he's having as much of a hard time as me. _

"_I just don't know what to do now." I look down not wanting him to see me cry._

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about Jace. Before Charlie left for surgery she asked me something." That's right I heard her say something to him. "She asked me to look after you if she doesn't make it. She said that she found out we wanted to adopt you guys. I was shocked that she knew. Even though Charlie is no longer here we still want you Jace. That is if you want to be part of our family." _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't know that this would happen. I can have a family? I didn't know what to say. I stood up and walked over to him. I nodded and hugged him really tight. I can have a family but I will never forget mine. I'll never forget you Charlie._

* * *

><p><em>CPOV<em>

After an hour or so I break the silence. "I wish I was there for you. Um… ok let's just move on from this subject."

"Agreed. So what did you want to talk about tonight?" it all comes back to me on why I came here. I need to ask him what happened. It's now or never.

I move off of him and stand in the middle of the room. "Jace why the hell did you punch Sebastian at the club? He told me you made a plan to wreck our relationship? Why would you do that?"

"What? That's not true. Your boyfriend is a liar and a cheat." I get really annoyed when he says that. Why would Seb lie to me? He didn't that's why.

"No he's not, you are. He's sweet and kind, he's not a liar and a cheat."

"Clary I punched that bastard because he was kissing another girl! He's a pig and a liar! You can do so much better that sorry excuse for a boyfriend!" Ok now I'm pissed.

"What the fuck do you know Jace!? You haven't been here! You disappear for 8 year and come back and punch my boyfriend! That's not ok! If anyone is a player and a liar it's you!"

"Wow Clary he's really got you wrapped around his finger! You'll believe anything that guy tells you! Don't be so stupid!"

"You don't know anything about me! Heck you don't know anything about any of us anymore! The only guy I shouldn't believe is you!" I grab all my stuff and look at Jace one last time. "Charlie would be horrified by you." I leave that house with saying anymore. _I never want to talk to that asshat again!_ I pull up into my driveway and kill the engine. I get inside and see Jon on the couch watching Guardians of the Galaxy. I would watch it with him but I'm too pissed. I jump in be not even bothering get ready for bed and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! So here's my chapter. Again not on time but whatever. Sorry my little fight scene wasn't that entertaining. I wanted to put more emotions toward Charlie in this chapter. I think for this story I'm only going to do 15 – 20 chapters. <strong>

**After this I will start my fairy tale! Maybe even sooner than that depending on how I want it to be. So far my story is going to be based on the story Robin Hood. If you have any ideas please tell me! I want you to enjoy the story. Review and Read on. **

**Till next time,**

**-Paris **


End file.
